Sprinkles on Top
by NariNari
Summary: Harry knows just how he likes his Malfoys'-with sprinkles on top. Draco birthday fic, DMHP.


**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Oi!!!:** Harry is a _little_ OCC, he jut sounds like a five-year-old sometimes. I'm working on uB, I promise!

**Sprinkles on Top**

"So, Draco, are you ready to go?" Harry asked his boyfriend who sat across from him.

"I suppose," Draco answered, setting down his wine glass on the white linen covered table. He looked for the waiter and found the man carrying a platter of Crème brûlée to a nearby table. "What about dessert?"

"At home," Harry answered.

Draco eyed him critically. "But I want some of their desserts," he said slowly. Normally he wouldn't push something so trivial as where to have dessert, but it was his birthday after all, and something about Harry's tone made him suspicious.

Draco had an inkling that Harry just didn't want to pay for dessert. Which Draco couldn't understand seeing as Harry had just eaten an entire meal that was ordered for him in French and had no clue what it consisted of, but had told Draco he didn't want to know, the obscene price alluded to the rarity, and more than likely, repulsive nature of the food. Why wouldn't he want to end it with something he could actually recognise? Harry loved sweets, and so did Draco, which lead him to conclude that Harry was just being a cheap arse.

"That's fine then," Harry answered, nodding to the waiter. "Get whatever you like." Draco glared, then ordered the most expensive dessert on the menu. Harry didn't even flinch, but declined to order his own. "I'll just have some of yours," Harry reasoned.

The triple chocolate cheesecake crumble cake was huge. Draco took a bite and almost died in ecstasy, he moaned involuntarily and felt a swift quick to his right shin. His eyes snapped open and would have choked had the dessert not been so soft and succulent, but he made a hacking sound in the back of is throat just for good measure.

Harry was staring absently out the window, seemingly unaware that Draco had just been assaulted under the table.

"Bastard," Draco whispered harshly.

"Hmm?" Harry turned from the window to look at Draco. "Did you say something, dear?"

"Yes, I did, _Sweetie_," Draco answered. "I just informed you that if you'd like to keep both your balls, I suggest you keep your legs _away_ from mine."

Harry didn't even had the decency to look sheepish, instead he gasped in shock. "Draco, what an idle threat! If you're going to threaten at least be realistic about it."

"Don't tempt me, dearest." Draco took another bite of his dessert, chewing it fericously. "You know this is quite good, I think I'll order one to go."

"By all means," Harry answered, and Draco mentally slapped him. This was quickly turning into one shit birthday. Suddenly Harry reached over and took the fork out of Draco's hand, the blond watched horrified as his boyfriend stabbed at his cake and shovelled a large forkful into his mouth, so large that Harry ended up with chocolate on the side of his mouth. Draco snatched back his fork and pulled the plate closer to himself just as Harry said, "You're right this is good," through a mouthful of chocolate. "I think I'll order one as well!"

"Potter. I. Will. Kill. You," Draco ground out. "Close your mouth, we're leaving."

"Wait Draco, I'll have them box up the rest," Harry told him sweetly.

"Now!" Draco barked in a whisper. Standing gracefully he made his way over to the other side of the table to help the smaller man up. Harry took the proffered arm with a smile and stood as well, laying a generous amount of Galleons on the table as they left.

Neither said a word as they exited the restaurant, the silence stretched as they made their way to the Portkey sight and even after they landed back in London. Once they entered their shared flat Harry spoke.

"Are you terribly mad at me?"

"Yes," Draco answered immediately, continuing to take of Harry's cloak and hang it in the closet. Years of practising gentelmanisms made him do things without thinking.

"I'm sorry, Draco, really," Harry said earnestly.

"I don't know why you would go through so much trouble to ruin the end to a great night." Draco began to walk away, but Harry stopped him

"The nights not over yet," Harry whispered seductively. "Let me make it up to you."

Draco turned and leaned down so his lips were just hovering over Harry's. "And what are you going to do to make it up to me?" Draco murmured back.

Harry smirked, and spoke it that soft undertone that always turned Draco on. "I'm going to," Harry licked his lips and flicked his gaze to Draco's for a moment. "Get you...ice cream!" Harry turned his head away suddenly and ran into the kitchen, leaving Draco to stand stunned in the living room, body frozen from the surprise statement.

"What the hell do you mean _ice cream_!?" Draco demanded entering the kitchen to fins Harry pulling out a pint of ice cream.

"Well, it's your birthday, so I got 'It's Your Birthday' ice cream!" Harry explained, a smile lighting up his features. "It's got pieces of cake in it! And sprinkles! Oh, can you clear the table? You know how messy I get."

Draco cleared the table angrily, while Harry searched for a spoon. "I don't want any stupid fucking ice cream with sprinkles," he grumbled.

"What's that?" Harry asked turning around.

"Nothing," Draco answered, looking at what Harry had brought over. A bottle of chocolate sauce, some whip cream, the ice cream, sprinkles, and a large serving spoon. "I'll get the bowls," Draco told him.

"No, I'll get them," Harry answered, and normally Draco wouldn't have listened to him but Harry's voice held a strange tinge to it that made Draco stop. "Do you want the first bite?" Harry asked, turning to face him after setting his armload on the table.

Draco stared down at him confused. First bite? They didn't even have bowls. "What?"

"Do you want the first taste?" Harry asked again, paying no mind to Draco's bewildered expression.

"Uhm, no?"

"Alright," Harry answered before pushing Draco down on the table. The blond yelped in surprise, grabbing the table of support.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Draco screamed just as Harry began to slide his shirt up and out of his trousers then started in on the buttons.

"Well, I can't eat ice cream without something to eat it off of," Harry answered simply, pushing Draco's shirt to the side, trying to coerce it off.

Draco lifted himself and allowed the brunette to remove to his shirt, revealing a pale, toned chest. Harry licked his lips and let his hand brush a nipple as they glided back down the blond's chest. Draco moaned, arching into the butterfly touch, silently pleading for more.

Draco gasped loudly when he felt the frozen treat hit his chest. "Fuck," he hissed as the ice cream surrounded his nipple, instantly hardening it.

"Whip cream?" Harry asked. "I think so." He held the can upside down and squirted some over the left nipple. "Which one to eat first?" Harry asked, not really caring what Draco's answer would be.

"Harry," Draco moaned.

"Well, whip cream does go on top." Harry leaned down licking away the cream in slow strokes, Draco groaning in pleasure filled frustration. Harry licked away the last bit of cream and suckled the nipple a moment, before biting down gently and pulling away, satisfied with the hardness. He moved to the right nipple and began licking away the stray dribbles of ice cream that were running down Draco's chest. Once Draco's torso was clean Harry slurped up the ice cream encasing Draco's nipple, taking the bud into his mouth and suckling.

The former Slytherin moaned and ran his hands through Harry's hair, urging him to continue. Harry obliged by releasing the nipple and swirling his tongue around it in harsh circles. "More," Draco pleaded.

Harry lifted his head up and moved himself further between Draco's legs, and kissing him soundly on the mouth. Their tongues danced passionately, and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry, trying to push him closer to his acing erection. Harry pulled away and Draco bit his lip playfully. The brunette smirked and when his lip was released he licked Draco's lips.

Harry's hands moved between them, undoing Draco's belt and then trouser button. He planted soft kisses down Draco's chest and when he reached his trousers he took the zipper between his teeth and slowly unzipped them.

Draco watched with eyes half lidded as Harry slid of his pants, then pulled his boxers off slowly with his teeth. Harry grinned up at his boyfriend and grabbed the chocolate sauce, pouring a line across Draco's hips. Harry started from the right hip licking away the chocolate, biting down on Draco's hip bone, something that drove the blond wild. "Delicious," Harry commented. When he got to the middle he veered up and swirled his tongue around Draco's belly button.

Harry finished off the chocolate and Draco panted out, "Harry, please, don't tease me anymore."

"Of course not, love." Harry smirked; blowing on the tip of Draco's leaking cock. The Malfoy heir took all his self control to not to thrust his member into Harry's waiting mouth right then. He didn't even notice when Harry grabbed the ice cream.

"Holy fuck!" Draco gasped when he felt the melted cream slid down his erection. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he hissed.

"Not yet," Harry answered. The brunette grabbed the rainbow coloured sprinkles and scattered them on top of the ice cream covered cock. "Mm, just how I like my Malfoy's, with sprinkles on top."

"Harry," Draco ground out, trying very hard not to jump off the table and fuck the brunette into the floor.

Harry chuckled then swallowed Draco whole. He was rewarded with a loud moan and a hand sifting through his hair, asking him to continue. Harry brought his head up and sucked gently at the tip, the ice cream and pre-come mixing sweetly in his mouth. He let go with a soft _pop_, and licked the underside of the shaft, following the vein back to the head. His hand found Draco's balls and squeezed gently. The blond buck wildly under the ministrations.

Harry swallowed Draco once more, his head bobbing up and down rhythmically while Draco withered under the treatment. He alternated with sucking and swirling when he reached the head and began humming when he moved up and down. It was too much for Draco, especially seeing as Harry was still fondling his balls.

"No more," Draco gasped. "I want to come inside of you."

Harry let his mouth fall away and he stood between his lovers legs, "I want you to too," he whisper, kissing him softly, letting Draco taste himself and the sweet treats that he'd been covered in. Draco growled into the kiss and reached up to undo Harry's shirt.

Instead he simply popped the buttons, tearing the shirt off and letting his finger run over the diminutive mans back. Suddenly Draco broke the kiss, pushing Harry off him and turning them around with Harry bent over the table. Draco quickly undid Harry's trousers and slid them off with his boxers. He planted a kiss on the back of his boyfriend's neck, his long fingers teasing Harry's opening as he did so.

"Draco," Harry moaned, thrusting against the fingers, willing them to enter.

"You're being quite the slut tonight, aren't you?" Draco chuckled. "Tell me, what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me hard," Harry answered.

"Do you?" Draco asked, reaching for something Harry couldn't see. "And what if I did it like this?" Suddenly Harry gasped in shock as Draco placed some ice cream on his opening which was immediately followed by Draco's tongue. "Yes, Draco, that feels so good," Harry moaned wantonly, gripping the table so hard his knuckles turned white.

Draco thrust his tongue in and out, slurping away all of the treat, swirling his tongue around, in and out for good measure.

"Oh, fuckkkkk." Was all Harry could say.

Draco moved his tongue away and scooped some more ice cream out, covering his fingers and inserted one without warning into Harry. The brunette cried out at the sudden intrusion but all too soon the surprise became pleasure.

"You like that?" Draco asked as he added another finger and began to scissor.

"Oh, fuck yea," Harry answered, bucking back against the fingers. Draco smirked and removed the fingers. Harry groaned at the loss, but soon they were replaced with something much bigger...and freezing. "Shit, Draco."

Draco pushed his ice cream covered member into Harry slowly, allowing the smaller man to adjust as he went. "Are you okay?" he asked once fully sheathed.

"Fine," Harry panted out, craning his neck to smile at the blond. Draco kissed him hard on the mouth before pulling out and thrusting himself back in.

"Nnn!" Harry cried, his head falling forwards onto the table with a thud. Draco slowed his movements and Harry yelled, "Don't stop, you bastard!" Draco did as he was told and picked up his pace, the sound of their flesh slapping together and the ice cream slicking between them resounding off the walls.

Harry lifted his hips and began to meet Draco's thrusts, pushing himself off the table a bit, for leverage. "Harder," he commanded.

"You're such," Draco thrust in. "A whore." He pulled back out and slammed harder into the body beneath him. He gripped Harry's hips so tightly he knew there'd be bruises tomorrow.

"You love it," Harry gasped back, his head thrown back in pleasure.

"I want to see your face when you come," Draco told him. Harry looked over his shoulder in surprise, Draco never losing his rhythm. Harry awkwardly stepped out of his clothes pooled at his feet, then looked back at Draco. "Ready?" he asked.

"Mhm."

Draco pulled out and quickly lifted Harry by the hips, flipping him around, the brunette simultaneously throwing his legs over the blond's shoulders as his back hit the table. Draco immediately thrust back in, never breaking his rhythm.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's shoulders pulling the blond down towards him. He captured Draco's lips in a fierce kiss. "Make me come," he whispered when they broke apart. Draco smirked in return.

When Draco went to plunged back in that time, he angled his thrust a bit to the left, hitting that bundle of nerves inside of Harry so hard, he came instantly, his come shooting between them forcefully. His vision went white, then multicoloured, before black completely.

Draco came moments later, with Harry's muscles tightening and spazzing around him so maddeningly. It took him a few moments after he came to realise Harry had fainted.

"Harry?" Draco asked, a little concerned, a little amused.

Harry's eyes snapped open to look at the man above him. "Dear, Merlin," he whispered. "That was incredible."

"You fainted," Draco smirked.

"Shut up, you wanker," Harry slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You love it," Draco said, pressing his forehead.

"I suppose," Harry answered with a resigned sigh and Draco hit him. "Alright, alright," Harry laughed.

"Tell me you love me," Draco demanded.

"I love you," Harry whispered, looking deeply into Draco's eyes.

"Good, I love you too," Draco answered, then softly kissed Harry.

"Happy 23rd birthday, Draco," Harry told him when they broke apart.

"Thanks, now I just have to figure out how to top this next month." Harry laughed and kissed him again.

**A/N:** I haven't written sex in so long...that was crap. And so was the ending, ugh. I finished it though!


End file.
